Une nouvelle vie
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Depuis quelques semaines Pénélope semble préoccupée: l'équipe, et Derek notamment, pourra-t-elle lui venir en aide?
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Jeff Davis. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Pénélope Garcia, analyste à la section d'étude du comportement à Quantico, pour le FBI, n'en menait pas large en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre pour savoir qu'elle avait plus d'une heure de retard ! Bon sang ! Si elle continuait comme ça elle allait se faire jeter ! Déjà, deux jours avant, Hotch avait fait une remarque sur son retard de vingt minutes : rien de bien méchant, juste quelques mots soulignant qu'une fois de plus elle n'était pas à son poste de travail à l'horaire fixé. Cela avait suffit à lui faire comprendre que son chef de section avait parfaitement conscience de son manque de ponctualité récurrente depuis plusieurs semaines. Si elle avait cru que cela passerait inaperçu étant donné que neuf fois sur dix elle allait directement à son bureau, elle s'était trompée. Et si elle avait pensé que ses états de service lui permettraient de bénéficier de l'indulgence de son chef à ce sujet, elle s'était trompée aussi, une simple phrase au détour d'une conversation lui ayant ôté les illusions qu'elle aurait pu cultiver à ce sujet.

Elle faisait des efforts pourtant, autant qu'elle le pouvait. La veille, elle avait réussi à arriver à l'heure, mais aujourd'hui tout avait semblé se liguer contre elle. Jusqu'à ce foutu ascenseur qui n'en finissait pas de monter au huitième étage, pensa-t-elle en s'appuyant à la paroi, fermant un instant les yeux : elle se sentait si lasse !

Le tintement familier l'avertit qu'elle était arrivée à son étage et elle ouvrit les yeux alors que les portes glissaient lentement loin l'une de l'autre, découvrant le grand espace de bureaux de la section d'étude du comportement. A peine eut-elle posé le pied sur le plancher qu'on l'interpellait :

- Hé princesse ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Elle ferma furtivement les yeux et s'efforça au calme avant de se tourner vers le bel afro-américain qui venait de lui parler. En d'autres circonstances elle aurait été ravie de pouvoir passer quelques minutes avec Derek. Il était son ami depuis tellement longtemps maintenant ! Il était même bien plus que ça dans le secret de son cœur, mais elle serait morte plutôt que de l'avouer. Elle savait n'avoir aucune chance auprès de cet Adonis, elle, le vilain petit canard. Elle n'en avait déjà aucune avant, alors maintenant… autant rêver d'aller sur la lune à pied !

- Pénélope, tout va bien ?

La voix inquiète de Derek l'arracha à ses pensées et elle parvint à grimacer un sourire :

- Oui, bien sûr.

Bon sang ! Elle était bien assez en retard comme ça ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui tenir le crachoir ! Tout ce dont elle rêvait, c'était d'échapper au regard perspicace de Hotch et de se réfugier dans son antre où elle pourrait enfin absorber le café dont elle rêvait depuis le matin ! Mais visiblement, Derek ne voulait pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu sembles fatiguée.

Il étudiait son visage tiré, sa mise qui, pour être aussi colorée qu'à l'habitude, semblait négligée : son chemisier était froissé, sa jupe mise de travers et une tache indéfinissable s'étalait sur l'épaule de sa veste. Il était déterminé à savoir ce qui tourmentait son amie : il y avait maintenant trop longtemps que cela durait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer de front, ce serait le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle se referme comme une huître. Elle pouvait être plus difficile à cerner que certains de leurs plus coriaces suspects malgré sa naïveté et sa gentillesse.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ma princesse, tenta-t-il avec ce sourire qui faisait se pâmer les plus frigides.

L'envie de l'envoyer promener grandissait en elle, mais elle savait que ce serait injuste. Derek n'était pour rien dans son exaspération croissante, dans sa nervosité et dans cette incapacité dans laquelle elle se trouvait de faire face à sa vie actuelle. Ce n'était pas le moment de se priver d'un ami en se montrant injuste envers lui. Certes elle ne vivrait pas avec le profileur la belle histoire d'amour à laquelle elle s'était parfois laissée aller à rêver, mais pour autant elle n'allait pas gâcher leur magnifique amitié.

- Non, ça va. Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment.

- Oh ! Des ennuis ? A moins qu'un nouveau galant…

La voix resta en suspens sur un sourire mais les yeux, eux, ne souriaient pas du tout, et même, elle crut y lire une lueur de désapprobation qu'elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie d'analyser à ce moment présent.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Qui donc voudrait d'une fille comme moi ?

L'amertume dans le ton le laissa pantois en même temps qu'elle l'inquiéta. Cela ne ressemblait pas à sa Pénélope. Il ne faisait aucun doute que, depuis plusieurs semaines, quelque chose tracassait la jeune femme. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait pris sa semaine de congés il ne savait ni où ni avec qui. Mais à son retour elle n'était plus la même. Il avait pensé à un amour de vacances qui s'était mal passé, s'en voulant pour la satisfaction qui l'avait envahi à la pensée que Pénélope n'avait toujours personne dans sa vie. Puis, devant les changements qui s'étaient opérés les semaines précédentes, il avait fini par se demander si, au contraire, la fatigue et le souci clairement affichés par son amie ne prouvaient pas plutôt qu'elle avait ramené son galant avec elle et la jalousie qui lui avait alors mordu les entrailles l'avait fait prendre conscience que l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour l'analyste était, au fil du temps, devenue bien plus que cela. Mais comment réussir à aborder le sujet avec quelqu'un qui semblait fuir toute idée d'engagement ?

- Il y a plein de mecs qui seraient honorés d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans leur vie, répondit-il en posant une main sur les épaules de la jeune femme, s'interdisant de continuer par : « à commencer par moi ».

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage fatigué de Pénélope, l'encourageant à poursuivre :

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler si quelque chose ne va pas. Tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi Derek, mais…

A ce moment-là, une voix venue de la passerelle, cette voix autoritaire que l'analyste aurait préféré ne pas entendre, retentit, coupant leur aparté :

- Garcia, dans mon bureau, maintenant !

Tout sourire effacé de son visage devenu plus pâle, Pénélope se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de Derek pour se rendre à l'escalier. L'Afro-Américain l'arrêta par le bras :

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Je ne suis pas un bébé Morgan ! Je suis encore capable d'aller voir mon boss sans qu'on me tienne la main ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement tout en pensant que, peut-être, quelques minutes plus tard elle n'aurait justement plus de boss. Et dans ce cas que deviendrait-elle, et surtout, que deviendraient… Mais elle s'interdit de penser la suite, comme si elle avait peur que les profileurs qui la suivaient du regard puissent capter ses réflexions. Elle ne voulait pas leur imposer ses choix : c'était à elle de faire face à sa vie, à elle et à personne d'autre. Malgré son cœur battant, elle entra la tête haute dans le bureau de l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner, son chef, qui arborait une mine à faire frémir de bien plus courageux qu'elle.

- Asseyez-vous.

- Merci monsieur, balbutia Pénélope en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil avec reconnaissance.

Elle aurait été bien incapable de se tenir debout face à cet homme qu'elle appréciait mais qui l'intimidait toujours autant.

- Vous étiez en retard, une fois de plus, déclara Hotch d'une voix froide.

- Je sais… Je suis désolée… J'ai…

- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses Garcia ! Vous avez un travail ici ! Un travail important ! Que se passerait-il si nous avions besoin d'une analyse en urgence et que vous ne soyez pas là pour nous la fournir hein ?

- Monsieur…

Il leva la main pour l'empêcher de continuer :

- Vous êtes consciente que votre absence peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort ?

A ces mots, les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de la jeune femme et Hotch se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait certes pas lui faire du mal mais il ne pouvait non plus tolérer ses absences à répétition : comme il venait de le dire, celles-ci pouvaient avoir des conséquences terribles.

- Ecoutez Garcia, jusqu'à présent vous ne m'avez donné que des satisfactions. Que se passe-t-il depuis quelques semaines ? Est-ce que votre travail ne vous convient plus ? Souhaitez-vous en changer ? La pression est trop forte ? Vous voulez quitter la section ?

- Non ! Non monsieur ! Surtout pas ! J'aime mon travail ! Je ne veux pas en changer !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si vous continuez à être ainsi en retard, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de vous renvoyer, vous le savez.

- Je le sais monsieur… Oui… Je le sais, pleura l'analyste en cherchant désespérément un mouchoir.

Elle se saisit de celui que son vis-à-vis lui tendait et s'essuya les yeux avant de se moucher. Hotch en profita pour étudier sa subordonnée, remarquant les cernes sous les yeux, la mise moins apprêtée que d'ordinaire, la tache sur l'épaule… Cette tâche…

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, se penchant pour étudier de plus près la souillure sur l'épaule.

- C'est… C'est du vomi de bébé ça Garcia.

Elle sursauta violemment, regarda son vêtement et rougit tout en l'essuyant avec le mouchoir, ne réussissant qu'à étaler la tache.

- Oui monsieur, finit-elle par balbutier.

Hotch regagna son bureau, la laissant reprendre le contrôle. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Sans nul doute, l'analyste n'avait pas pu mettre au monde un bébé : ils s'en seraient aperçus quand même ! Ils étaient une équipe de profileurs. D'un autre côté, Pénélope avait toujours été un peu enrobée. Certaines grossesses ne se remarquaient pas et leur analyste avait pris une semaine de congés cinq semaines plus tôt se souvint-il soudain. D'ailleurs c'était depuis son retour que son comportement avait changé et que les retards s'accumulaient. Soudain Hotch commença à se dire qu'ils étaient peut-être de fieffés aveugles, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

- Garcia ! Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que par hasard…

Il ne savait pas comment présenter les choses sans risquer de heurter la jeune femme. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Vous ne nous auriez pas caché une grossesse n'est-ce pas ?

Le sursaut qu'eut Pénélope a cette question et l'expression effarée qu'elle afficha quelques secondes lui indiquèrent son erreur mieux que la protestation qui jaillit :

- Bien sûr que non monsieur ! Comment aurais-je pu ?

- Mais il y a quelque chose qui a changé dans votre vie cependant, je me trompe ?

Et devant son mutisme, il reprit :

- Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler Garcia. Je sais écouter au cas où vous en douteriez.

- Je sais monsieur mais… Ce n'est pas facile.

- Rien n'est jamais facile Pénélope, et le glissement de son patronyme à son prénom lu fit comprendre que son chef tentait de la rassurer, de se rapprocher d'elle pour l'amener à se livrer, mais il y a des moments où il faut savoir affronter ses actes.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose durant vos vacances, quelque chose dont vous aimeriez me parler ?

Alors elle lâcha prise : il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle se battait seule. Elle savait que si elle continuait elle allait s'effondrer en commençant par perdre ce boulot qu'elle adorait. Oui, il était plus que temps qu'elle se décide enfin à demander de l'aide : la fierté c'est bien, mais il y a un moment où ça confine à la bêtise !

- D'accord, je vais tout vous dire, déclara-t-elle.

Toute ouïe, Aaron replongea alors cinq semaines plus tôt.


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci à Kaoryo et Lili de leurs commentaires qui m'encouragent à poster la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Pénélope retint un juron lorsque le téléphone la fit sursauter, la conduisant, dans le même temps, à se barbouiller généreusement la joue du joli rouge-à-lèvres rose « aurore » sur lequel elle avait craqué et qu'elle venait d'acheter dans son magasin de beauté préféré.

- Ah non… J'espère que ce n'est pas le boulot ! J'ai une semaine de vacances il est hors de question que je la gâche !

Pourtant elle savait que si c'était vraiment le travail elle sacrifierait sans une minute d'hésitation et sans regret les sept jours à venir durant lesquels elle avait prévu de s'occuper d'elle et rien que d'elle. Elle avait envie de faire du shopping pour renouveler sa garde-robe, d'aller au spa se faire bichonner un peu et tout simplement de prendre du temps loin des meurtriers, des violeurs en séries, loin des drames qui peuplaient son existence depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le FBI. Elle savait très bien au fond d'elle-même qu'elle allait aussi penser à Derek, rêver de ce qui ne serait jamais, mais ça, il était hors de question qu'elle l'oralise.

En grommelant, elle décrocha le combiné tout en frottant énergiquement la trace rose qui déparait sa joue.

- Oui ? Garcia au téléphone, répondit-elle d'une voix somme toute fort peu amène.

- Penny ? Penny c'est toi ?

L'informaticienne haleta à cette voix surgie de son passé. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde qui l'appelait ainsi et le nom s'inscrivit dans son esprit avant que son interlocutrice n'enchaine :

- Penny, c'est moi, Mel… J'ai besoin de toi Penny ! Tellement besoin de toi !

La voix était faible, mal assurée et contenait tant de souffrance et de terreur que Pénélope sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes : qu'était-il arrivé à son amie si forte, celle qui la protégeait, qui lui promettait un bel avenir, qui l'avait encouragée à s'en sortir ? Certes il y avait plus de dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles et tant de choses peuvent arriver en une décennie.

- Penny, tu m'entends ?

L'inquiétude palpable dans la voix de son amie ramena la jeune femme au temps présent :

- Oui, je t'entends Mel. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Pas au téléphone… J'ai besoin de te voir. Je sais que je ne me suis pas bien comportée avec toi mais… Oh Penny si tu savais comme je regrette ! J'ai besoin de toi, de ma sœur, de ma seule amie, s'il te plaît… Viens…

Et trente minutes plus tard, Pénélope, ayant empaqueté à la hâte quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyage, prenait le premier train pour Washington où résidait son amie. Elle eut tout le trajet pour se remémorer leur histoire en commun et cette rupture, dix ans plus tôt, qui pesait encore sur son cœur.

Pénélope Garcia avait rencontré Melinda Flowers dans la famille d'accueil où on l'avait placée à ses quatorze ans lorsqu'elle avait fugué de chez elle, lasse de servir de puching-ball au compagnon de sa mère qui, trop perdue dans ses vapeurs d'alcool et de méthamphétamines n'intervenait même pas. Peut-être que s'il s'en était tenu aux coups et aux insultes elle serait restée chez elle malgré tout, mais depuis quelques semaines il posait sur elle un regard trouble et parfois sa main se faisait caressante, initiant chez elle une peur bien plus grande que celle des coups. Alors elle était partie et n'avait pas tardé à se faire ramasser par une patrouille qui l'avait conduite à l'hôpital qu'elle avait quitté pour un foyer, ni pire ni meilleur que les autres, avant d'être conduite dans cette famille où six autres gamins de deux à quinze ans essayaient de se reconstruire entre une mère débordée et un père trop autoritaire et à la main leste. Mais au moins, contrairement à d'autres familles, ils étaient bien nourris, correctement habillés et on n'abusait pas d'eux. Alors certes l'amour n'était pas au rendez-vous, mais pour ces gosses qui avaient trop souvent côtoyé l'indifférence, la violence ou la haine de ceux qui auraient dû les protéger, le manque d'amour était habituel et puisqu'il s'accompagnait des soins ordinaires, il leur suffisait.

Melinda était arrivée quelques jours avant elle, gamine révoltée qui avait fini par fuir un père incestueux qui, entre deux raclées, abusait d'elle depuis ses dix ans sous le regard indifférent d'une mère alcoolique et psychotique qui n'avait jamais aimé cette « chose » sortie un jour de son ventre. Très vite les deux adolescentes étaient devenues inséparables : la timide Pénélope pouvait compter sur Melinda pour la protéger des tyrans, des mecs attirés par sa peau laiteuse et ses doux cheveux blonds. Physiquement les deux gamines se ressemblaient un peu, toutes deux blondes et assez grandes pour leur âge, mais Melinda était plus mince, plus agile et avait des yeux verts qui indiquaient qu'à elle on n'en contait pas, tandis que Pénélope arborait de grands yeux bleus innocents, comme si elle voulait croire encore en la beauté du monde malgré ce qu'elle avait traversé. Et Melinda avait tout fait pour préserver l'innocence de sa sœur d'adoption : elle l'avait choyée, protégée, aimée, encouragée à se donner dans ses études.

Pénélope se rappelait encore de la raclée que Mel avait fichu à ces filles qui, lorsque la jeune fille de seize ans avait commencé à montrer des dons certains pour l'informatique, avaient tenté de l'enrôler dans leur gang. Elle se souvenait de ce soir où elle était rentrée, effrayée par les menaces très précises reçues de la chef de meute. Mel l'avait rassurée puis elle était sortie et quand elle était rentrée, arborant un magnifique œil au beurre noir, elle lui avait dit que désormais les louves la laisseraient en paix, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de se produire.

Et elles avaient grandi, se protégeant mutuellement, s'épaulant, s'installant ensemble lorsque, leurs dix-huit ans sonnés, les services sociaux leur avaient signifié que leur obligation à leur encontre était arrivée à son terme. Elles avaient vécu ainsi durant plus de cinq ans puis Pénélope avait rencontré Shawn, un jeune élève de l'école de police de Washington, un black baraqué et charmeur qui n'avait pas tardé à conquérir son cœur avant de lui ravir sa virginité.

Leur histoire d'amour avait duré quelques mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que Mel et Shawn avaient une liaison.

Aujourd'hui encore, dans ce train qui l'emmenait vers cette amie devenue une inconnue, l'informaticienne ressentait toujours le coup de poignard qui l'avait crucifiée lorsque, revenue à l'impromptu d'un de ses cours parce qu'elle était malade, elle avait trouvé celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur et son compagnon dans le même lit, son lit, le lit où, nuit après nuit, elle s'endormait entre les bras de son Apollon. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait ensuite, c'était d'avoir déposé ses bagages dans un motel pourri à l'autre bout de la ville, se jurant que plus jamais elle n'accorderait sa confiance à personne.

Elle n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de Melinda Flowers mais, en dépit de la trahison, elle avait toujours un regret lancinant de son absence au fond de son cœur. Elle aurait tant aimé l'avoir eue à ses côtés durant ses années de hackeuse, elle aurait tant voulu voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle était entré au FBI et surtout elle aurait adoré pouvoir lui confier ses pensées, ses réussites, ses échecs, pleurer sur son épaule cet amour impossible qui la faisait souffrir… Bien sûr il y avait JJ et Emily, mais aucune ne pourrait jamais être pour elle ce que Mel avait été. Mel qui restait un secret dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque.

Pourquoi volait-elle à son secours alors que plus de dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait claqué la porte du petit deux pièces qu'elles payaient à grand peine de petites arnaques en petits boulots ? Sans doute parce qu'elle avait grandi la petite Pénélope d'alors. Elle savait dorénavant que tout n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir et que, peut-être, elle aurait dû parler au lieu de fuir, se battre s'il l'avait fallu. Parce qu'au fil du temps, elle avait compris que, plus que sur Shawn, c'est sur Mel qu'elle avait pleuré, sur cette amitié brisée par ce qui n'était, elle le savait maintenant à l'aune de ce qu'elle ressentait en secret pour Derek, qu'une amourette de jeune adulte enflammée par ce premier homme qui lui parlait gentiment et posait sur elle un regard doux et aimant, sans cette lueur lubrique qu'elle avait toujours repéré dans les yeux de ceux qui venaient lui conter fleurette en espérant juste quelques heures au lit avant de passer à une autre proie.

Oui, Mel lui avait manqué, infiniment, et c'est pourquoi son cœur battait tandis que le train l'emportait vers sa sœur de cœur, tremblant d'apprendre ce qui avait motivé son appel au secours, sachant déjà au fond d'elle-même que, quoi qu'il se soit passé dans la vie de Melinda, elle serait là pour elle sans restriction.

_(à suivre)_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Dans la voiture qui la ramenait vers Quantico, l'éloignant de son amie d'enfance, Pénélope retenait ses larmes.

Six jours…

Six jours seulement qu'elle avait reçu ce coup de téléphone et toute sa vie était bouleversée. Six jours qui allaient marquer le reste de son existence. Six jours pour se replonger dans le passé et affronter un avenir qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé.

Elle chassa les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux d'un revers de main et remonta le temps, à cet instant où elle était entrée dans la chambre d'hôpital, le cœur battant la chamade, le cœur au bord des lèvres tant elle était nerveuse : revoir Mel après tout ce temps, mais la revoir là, couchée sur son lit de souffrance c'était encore plus dur.

Elle retint un cri en entrant dans la petite pièce et en regardant la seule occupante des lieux : si elle n'avait pas eu la confirmation que c'était bien Melinda Dickson, née Flowers, qui gisait là, elle n'aurait pas reconnue son amie. Où était la pétillante, la ravissante Mel ? Qu'avait-elle de commun avec la créature émaciée, mince jusqu'à la maigreur, la tête enveloppée de bandages, le visage tuméfié, un pansement sur l'œil droit, les lèvres gonflées par les coups, un bras plâtré reposant sur un oreiller tandis que sa jambe était maintenue en extension par des poulies, des fils sortant d'à peu près tous ses orifices tandis qu'une canule nasale lui apportait l'oxygène qu'elle aspirait avec difficulté ?

Pénélope ne put retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle avançait vers son amie, jugulant cette envie de s'enfuir qui la mordait aux tripes.

- Mel…, murmura-t-elle doucement en prenant délicatement la main indemne de la jeune femme, Mel, c'est moi, c'est Penny…

L'infirmière à laquelle elle s'était adressée lui avait pourtant dit qu'il y avait fort peu de chances pour que la patiente se réveille. Elle glissait petit à petit dans le coma, et, bien que, comme elle n'était pas de la famille, la femme n'ait pas voulu lui en dire trop, Pénélope avait compris que le personnel n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de voir la blessée s'en sortir.

Ca ne pouvait pas être possible : Mel ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça ! Mel était une battante, elle en avait toujours été une, depuis le premier jour où elles s'étaient rencontrées. Sans elle, Pénélope ne serait pas devenue ce qu'elle était, elle n'aurait pas lutté pour s'en sortir. C'était Mel qui lui avait donné la force de résister, la rage de ne pas se laisser couler, tout en lui offrant cette protection qui lui avait tant manquée durant trop d'années. Alors non, tous les infirmiers et médecins du monde, qui ne la connaissaient pas comme elle la connaissait, pourraient l'affirmer, elle ne croirait jamais que Mel puisse mourir.

- Penny…

Comme pour lui donner raison, Melinda venait d'ouvrir les yeux, ou plutôt l'œil et l'intensité de la douleur qu'elle lut dans la prunelle verte la chavira tandis qu'elle s'asseyait précautionneusement sur le lit pour que son amie la voie mieux :

- Oui, c'est moi Mel… Je suis là…

La blessée inspira le plus profondément qu'elle put : Pénélope avait vu le drain qui sortait de son thorax et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir qu'au moins un poumon de son amie était abîmé. Puis, d'une voix où douleur, joie et épuisement s'entendaient, Melinda reprit :

- Oh Penny, mon Dieu, tu es venue ! Tu es venue malgré ce que j'ai fait ! Pardon Penny ! Si tu savais comme je regrette ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Mais j'ai payé pour ma trahison… J'ai bien payé… Si tu savais…

- Chut… Ca n'a pas d'importance Mel. Tu sais… Il n'était pas si important pour moi.

- Bien sûr qu'il l'était ! C'était ton premier amour… Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais il était tellement, tellement charmeur… Il a su me convaincre et…

- Ca n'a plus d'importance, je te le jure. J'ai tourné la page depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu es mariée ? Tu as des enfants ?

- Non… Je suis célibataire.

Un nuage passa sur le visage crispé :

- Tu n'as pas pu faire ta vie à cause de moi ?

- Non ! Arrête de penser ça ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! Et puis, si tu veux tout savoir, je suis amoureuse…

Et elle se mit à raconter, abolissant soudain dix ans de silence. D'un seul coup elle avait de nouveau seize ans et elle confiait à son alter-ego ses premiers émois, son cœur qui battait lorsqu'il entrait dans la pièce, qui chavirait lorsqu'il lui parlait, qui tressautait lorsqu'il posait sa main sur elle et son corps, son corps qui n'en pouvait plus d'être sage et aspirait à se perdre dans les bras musclés, à se donner à ce corps qui l'attirait… Puis elle s'aperçut que Mel avait refermé les yeux et elle se tut, pensant que son amie s'était endormie, mais sitôt sa voix éteinte, la prunelle claire se fixa de nouveau sur elle tandis que de sa voix faible, la blessée disait :

- Parle-moi encore de toi Penny… C'est si bon de t'entendre, si bon de savoir que tu vis, que tu vivras…

- Tu vivras aussi Mel ! s'affola l'analyste à la note d'abandon qui s'était glissée dans le ton de la jeune femme.

Un sourire désabusé distendit les lèvres déformées, qui, mieux que des mots, fit comprendre à Pénélope que ses paroles n'étaient que du vent pour celle qu'elle venait de retrouver.

- Le FBI hein ? souffla celle-ci, sans plus s'appesantir sur le sujet. Qui aurait dit que tu serais un jour du bon côté de la barrière ?

- C'est grâce à toi Mel.

Et devant l'air abasourdi de son amie à cette affirmation, elle enchaîna :

- Si tu n'avais pas…, elle se reprit, craignant que cette tournure ne paraisse accusatrice, si Shawn et toi n'aviez pas eu une aventure, peut-être que je ne serai pas partie… Et sans doute que ma vie aurait pris une autre voie. Alors tu vois : tu ne dois surtout pas t'en vouloir. C'est grâce à toi que je suis devenue ce que je suis.

- Je suis si fière de toi Penny ! Regarde-toi, tu es magnifique !

L'ex-hackeuse se mordit les lèvres : que pouvait-elle répondre en retour à ce compliment ? Si elle le lui retournait, nul doute que Melinda s'étoufferait de rire ou de larmes. Alors elle aussi, comme son amie l'instant d'avant, omit de répondre à la réflexion et changea de sujet :

- L'infirmière m'a dit que tu t'appelais Dickson… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as épousé Shawn ?

Il n'y avait aucune acrimonie, aucun regret dans son ton s'aperçut-elle tandis que de nouveau s'imposait à elle l'évidence que Shawn avait juste été un amour d'adolescente qui n'aurait vraisemblablement pas résisté à l'usure du temps.

Mel sursauta à cette question directe et Pénélope s'empressa de la rassurer :

- Non… Je ne te fais aucun reproche. Shawn appartient à mon passé. Mais je t'ai parlé de moi alors c'est à ton tour.

Avait-elle vraiment envie de l'entendre parler d'elle, de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, seule dans cette petite chambre ? Mais si Melinda lui avait demandé de venir, ce n'était pas pour l'entendre raconter sa propre vie, mais sans doute pour lui parler de ce qui lui était arrivé, peut-être parce qu'elle était du FBI.

La blessée semblait hésiter, comme si finalement elle regrettait d'avoir appelée son amie. Dans son œil unique, la peur le disputait maintenant à la souffrance et cela creva le cœur de Pénélope qui lui caressa de nouveau la main en lui murmurant :

- Tu ne crains rien Mel, tu es en sécurité ici. Dis-moi ce qui t'effraie tant.

- Shawn…, réussit à balbutier Melinda.

- Shawn ? C'est bien ton mari ? Tu veux que je l'appelle ?

Elle avait déjà saisi son téléphone et s'apprêtait à taper le numéro que son amie lui dicterait quand le cri de celle-ci la figea sur place :

- NON ! Il ne faut pas ! Tu ne dois surtout pas…

Les instruments autour d'elle commencèrent à émettre des sons stridents et soudain la chambre fut envahie par plusieurs personnes qui la repoussèrent tandis qu'elles s'afféraient autour de la patiente. Une infirmière lui demanda sèchement de quitter la pièce et elle réussit enfin à faire bouger ses jambes devenues de plomb jusqu'au mur opposé à la porte, contre lequel elle s'appuya, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Les alarmes cessèrent soudain de sonner et, un à un, les médecins et infirmiers sortirent de la pièce. La dernière à quitter les lieux, une petite femme replète d'une cinquantaine d'années qui portait au revers de sa blouse un badge indiquant : Docteur Morgenson s'approcha de Pénélope et lui demanda d'une voix sèche :

- Qui êtes-vous et que s'est-il passé ?

- Je m'appelle…

- Pas ici ! Suivez-moi dans mon bureau !

- Mais Mel…

- Madame Dickson dort maintenant. Vous ne pourrez pas la voir avant au moins trois heures, si jamais je vous autorise à le faire d'ailleurs ! Maintenant suivez-moi je vous prie.

Pénélope aurait bien aimé se révolter contre l'autorité de cette femme, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle se retrouva à la suivre, tête basse, comme une gamine convoquée chez le proviseur du lycée et qui sait qu'elle va se faire morigéner. Le problème c'était qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal, pensait-elle en cherchant frénétiquement ce qui avait pu déclencher l'accès de panique de Melinda. Parce qu'elle ne se trompait pas sur la crise qui avait terrassée celle-ci : c'était bien la peur poussée à son paroxysme… Mais pourquoi ?

- Alors… Je vous écoute. Qui êtes-vous ? Qui vous a permis d'approcher ma patiente ? Comment avez-vous su qu'elle était là ?

- Je m'appelle Pénélope Garcia. Mel et moi étions… sommes amies ! Et c'est elle qui m'a appelée.

Le visage du médecin s'adoucit instantanément :

- C'est vous Pénélope Garcia ?

- Oui… Mais… vous avez entendu parler de moi ?

- Melinda m'a donné votre nom. C'est moi qui l'aie encouragée à reprendre contact avec vous.

L'analyste nota le glissement de Madame Dickson à Melinda, qui montrait que la praticienne avait un certain degré d'intimité avec sa patiente. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu poser une question, le docteur Morgenson l'interrogeait la première :

- Que s'est-il passé dans cette chambre ? Qu'avez-vous dit à Melinda pour la mettre dans cet état ?

De nouveau la voix était chargée d'accusation et Pénélope s'empressa de se disculper :

- Rien ! Nous parlions… Ou plutôt je parlais, rectifia-t-elle, comme si la nuance était importante.

- Vous lui avez fait des reproches sur ce qui s'est passé autrefois ?

Pénélope la regarda, bouche bée et la doctoresse enchaîna :

- Oui, je suis au courant… Melinda et moi avons beaucoup parlé depuis quelques mois.

- Quelques mois ? Mais… Je croyais… Pourquoi….

La femme leva la main pour interrompre le flot de questions qu'elle sentait venir :

- Je vous expliquerai en détails plus tard. Sachez que je connais Melinda depuis plus de six mois. Mais elle est arrivée ici il y a une semaine. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir pour le moment, tant que je ne saurai pas ce qui a provoqué cette crise… Donc je réitère ma question : avez-vous été assez stupide pour lui faire des reproches ?

Cette fois-ci Pénélope se fâcha :

- Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter ! Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Et non ! Je ne lui ai fait aucun reproche ! Je lui ai dit que j'avais tourné la page depuis longtemps. Je lui ai même parlé de l'homme que j'aime… Elle sait que je ne lui en veux plus.

- Alors quoi ? Il y a forcément quelque chose ? Quelque chose que vous avez dit ou fait ?

- Non, se défendit l'analyste.

- Enfin ! Elle n'a pas fait cette crise de panique pour rien.

Ainsi c'était bien la panique qu'elle avait lu dans la prunelle verte, songea fugacement Pénélope tout en répondant.

- Je ne sais pas… Je lui ai demandé si elle était bien mariée à Shawn et j'ai proposé de l'appeler et…

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

La colère qui flambait soudain dans la voix du médecin coupa net la parole à Pénélope qui la regarda, abasourdie, ne comprenant pas plus la raison de cette réaction que celle qu'avait eue Melinda.

- J'ai proposé d'appeler Shawn, murmura-t-elle d'une voix mourante.

- Mais vous êtes inconsciente ou quoi ?

- Ca commence à bien faire ! s'emporta Garcia à son tour. Il y a dix ans que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Mel ! Elle m'appelle au secours et je viens ! D'après son patronyme, je conclus qu'elle a épousé celui à cause duquel nous nous sommes fâchées et….

Elle se tut, découragée, puis reprit, toute colère ayant déserté sa voix :

- Je n'y comprends rien ! Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber ! Je n'aurais pas dû venir ! Je vais rentrer, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

Elle commença à rassembler ses affaires et la doctoresse l'interrompit, posant la main sur son bras pour la retenir. Pénélope leva les yeux vers elle et vit que le visage de la femme était maintenant calme, presque compatissant tandis qu'elle lui disait :

- Non… Attendez. Excusez-moi de m'être emportée mais… Melinda est pour moi plus qu'une patiente, vous avez dû vous en apercevoir.

- Vous êtes amies ?

- Non… Ce n'est pas une amie. C'est juste une victime de plus que j'aurais voulu sauver.

- Comment ça ? questionna Pénélope complètement perdue.

- Asseyez-vous, proposa le médecin en s'asseyant elle aussi sur le canapé qui meublait son bureau et en faisant signe à l'analyste de s'installer à ses côtés. En vous confiant ce que je vais vous confier je trahis en grande partie le secret médical, mais je sais que c'est ce que voudrait Melinda : elle a confiance en vous, elle m'a dit que vous étiez la seule amie qu'elle avait jamais eue.

A cette affirmation, Pénélope sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle s'assit à côté du docteur Morgenson qui reprit :

- En fait, Mel ne vous a pas parlé de sa vie…

- On n'a pas eu le temps… Elle m'a questionnée sur moi et… Vous pensez que je n'aurais pas dû tant parler de moi ? C'était égoïste sans doute !

Soudain la culpabilité l'envahissait mais son interlocutrice la rassura :

- Non ! Non, vous avez bien fait ! Mel ne se serait pas livrée comme cela. Elle avait besoin d'une conversation normale avec une amie perdue de vue depuis trop longtemps. Cela devait lui permettre de se confier à son tour.

Pénélope tiqua au mot « normale », comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de normal dans cette situation, pensa-t-elle tout en prêtant attention à ce que le médecin lui expliquait :

- Donc… Vous ne pouviez pas savoir… C'est pourquoi vous avez proposé d'appeler son mari… Ce n'était pas votre faute.

- Savoir quoi ? s'énerva Pénélope. De quoi vous parlez ? En quoi appeler son mari était une erreur ?

Soudain elle s'arrêta, bouche ouverte, le sang quittant progressivement son visage tandis que les éléments du puzzle se mettaient en place dans sa tête. Le docteur Morgenson lut dans les prunelles bleues la montée progressive de la compréhension et elle confirma :

- Oui… C'est bien Shawn Dickson qui l'a mise dans cet état !


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci à Lili et MacKenzy de leurs commentaires.

* * *

_Pénélope vient d'apprendre que Mélinda a été victime de violences conjugales._

**Chapitre 4**

S'ensuivit l'histoire toujours pathétique de l'engrenage de la violence domestique. Shawn et Mel s'étaient installés ensemble peu de temps après son départ et très vite le jeune homme, devenu policier, s'était montré violent. Alors Mel l'avait quitté et avait mené sa vie de son côté. Et puis, cinq ans plus tôt, ils s'étaient retrouvés à une fête de la police où Melinda était secrétaire tandis que Shawn était devenu sergent. Et leur histoire avait repris : le policier noir semblait avoir vaincu ses démons. Il était heureux dans son commissariat, respecté de ses collègues et il s'était montré si tendre que Melinda avait craqué de nouveau. Ils s'étaient mariés très vite et un an plus tard Terrence était venu agrandir la famille. Et moins de trois mois après Shawn avait frappé pour la première fois son épouse qu'il avait encouragée à quitter son emploi pour s'occuper de leur fils et des enfants qu'ils auraient ensuite, puisqu'il voulait une famille nombreuse et que, sevrée d'affection depuis son plus jeune âge, elle n'y était pas opposée. Ce premier coup avait été excusé, comme souvent dans ce cas : l'énervement d'une fusillade qui avait conduit son équipier à l'hôpital, le manque de sommeil parce que Terry avait des coliques et hurlait la nuit… Cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais avait-il pleuré en lui offrant des fleurs. Et les deux mois suivants avaient été idylliques, jusqu'à la nouvelle gifle et les remords, les pleurs, les serments…

Lorsqu'il l'avait frappée, la troisième fois, elle était partie avec leur fils. Mais il était venue la rechercher et elle avait cédé d'autant plus facilement qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. Que serait-elle devenue seule avec deux enfants, sans travail ? Et petit à petit les coups s'étaient faits plus fréquents et les remords moins profonds, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Lorsque Laureen était née il y avait eu une courte accalmie puis les coups avaient repris, drus, violents, et les viols avaient commencé. Mel avait tenté de se plaindre mais Shawn était flic et on ne l'avait pas écoutée, alors elle s'était enfermée sur sa douleur, se contentant de protéger ses enfants et de survivre. Un an après Laureen elle avait perdu la petite fille qu'elle attendait suite à une raclée et cet événement avait calmé Shawn, dévasté par la perte de son enfant. Mais pas assez pour que le cycle infernal ne reprenne, plus brutal encore, quelques mois plus tôt.

C'est alors qu'Helena Morgenson avait croisé le chemin de Melinda Dickson venue faire soigner une fracture du poignet et des hématomes au visage suite à « une chute sur le verglas » Certes, étant donné les conditions climatiques à l'époque cela était plausible, mais, habituée aux violences domestiques pour être elle-même une survivante de cet enfer, le médecin ne s'était pas laissée prendre par le discours bien rôdé, pas plus que par l'inquiétude apparemment sincère manifestée par le mari lorsqu'il était venu récupérer son épouse à l'hôpital. Un observateur moins attentif se serait attendri de voir l'angoisse dans les prunelles sombres du sergent, d'observer la sollicitude avec laquelle il enveloppa son épouse dans son manteau avant de draper son bras sur ses épaules pour la conduire doucement à l'extérieur, mais elle avait bien vu, elle, le recul du corps de sa patiente lorsque son mari l'avait touchée.

Les mois suivants, elle avait tenté de convaincre Melinda de quitter sa brute de mari : elle connaissait une filière qui pourrait la faire disparaître, elle et ses enfants, pour qu'elle puisse se reconstruire. Mais Melinda avait trop peur : son mari était policier, il arriverait toujours à la retrouver. Et puis elle était de nouveau enceinte : peut-être que, heureux de cette nouvelle naissance et plus sage de ce qui s'était produit dix-huit mois plus tôt, Shawn allait s'amender.

C'est ce qui s'était produit en effet durant six semaines. Et puis les coups avaient recommencé à tomber, jusqu'à sept jours auparavant : il l'avait tabassée, la laissant à demi-inconsciente dans leur chambre. Elle en était sortie parce que Laureen l'appelait de la chambre où son père l'avait enfermée avec son frère aîné et elle était tombée dans l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance, elle avait eu la force d'appeler Helena et celle-ci l'avait fait transporter dans l'hôpital où se trouvait un service destiné aux femmes battues. Les membres du personnel y étaient triés sur le volet, sachant que leur devoir était avant tout de préserver leurs patientes dont l'identité n'était jamais communiquée. Les conjoints, quels qu'ils soient, ne pouvaient pas savoir où étaient leurs compagnes. Dans cet îlot de paix et de sollicitude, celles-ci trouvaient parfois l'énergie et le courage nécessaires pour briser le cercle infernal et sortir de leur esclavage… quand elles s'en sortaient.

Cette dernière précision fit courir un frisson glacée sur l'échine de Pénélope, dévastée par le récit :

- Mais… Mel va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? Elle va s'en sortir.

Elle lut la réponse dans le visage figé de son interlocutrice et elle éclata en sanglots.

- Je suis désolée, murmura le docteur Morgenson. J'aurais aimé avoir de meilleures nouvelles pour vous.

_(à suivre)_


	5. Chapitre 5

Merci à Lili et Orlinac de leurs commentaires.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Un vagissement arracha Pénélope à ses pensées et elle se pencha sur le couffin, ramenée à ses nouvelles obligations.

Le docteur Morgenson ne s'était hélas pas trompée et Melinda était morte dans ses bras, après lui avoir fait promettre de prendre soin de ses enfants et de ne surtout pas laisser leur père les reprendre : il avait commencé à frapper Terry et, en l'absence de son défouloir favori, il allait se déchaîner sur lui. Pénélope avait essayé de la convaincre de porter plainte contre son mari mais elle avait refusé avec énergie : elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse remonter sa trace. Le docteur Morgenson lui avait permis de disparaître et avait mis ses enfants en sécurité, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Shawn était un flic, il ne serait jamais arrêté, jamais condamné. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que ses enfants vivent la vie à laquelle ils avaient droit.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça Penny, mais je n'ai personne d'autre à qui le demander !

Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait cherché à la retrouver lors de sa rupture avec Shawn, mais sans succès et ensuite, lorsqu'elle avait demandé à celui-ci, espérant qu'en tant que policier il pourrait l'aider, de faire des recherches, il l'avait simplement dissuadé de les entreprendre, disant que remuer le passé n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Trop amoureuse alors, elle n'avait pas protesté et ensuite… Ensuite elle n'en avait plus eu la force. C'était par hasard, au détour d'une photo dans le Washington Post, qu'elle avait appris que la petite Penny était devenue Pénélope Garcia, analyste à la section d'études sur le comportements.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée alors ? avait demandé Pénélope.

- C'était trop tard Penny. Tu avais ta vie et moi… Moi j'avais gâché la mienne. Je n'avais plus la force de t'appeler, trop peur de ce que Shawn ferait s'il l'apprenait… Tu vois… Ca ne m'a pas porté chance de te voler ton amoureux !

Pénélope avait longuement frissonné : et si Mel et Shawn n'avaient pas couché ensemble, aurait-elle fini par épouser le beau policier ? Aurait-elle alors connu le destin tragique de son amie ? La vie ne tient pas à grand-chose : un changement d'horaire et tout bascule, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire… Le meilleur pour elle, le pire pour Mel…

- Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur mes petits, promets-le moi…

- Je te promets Mel… Je te promets.

Un dernier sourire avait distendu les lèvres mutilées et l'œil visible s'était refermé pour toujours. Avant même que ne résonnent les alarmes inutiles, Pénélope avait su que Melinda était partie pour un monde qui, pour elle, ne pourrait être que meilleur, et que désormais elle avait une mission sacrée à remplir : veiller à ce que les trois enfants de son amie aient une vie douce et agréable, loin de leur tortionnaire de père et, elle se le jura, veiller à ce que celui-ci paie pour son crime.

Pour la seconde partie de son serment, elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, mais pour la première, le docteur Morgenson avait tout fait pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle lui avait présenté Terrence et Laureen, quatre ans et deux ans et demi, des enfants au regard inquiet, déjà méfiant, presque farouche, et Cameron, une semaine, un survivant sorti du ventre de sa mère trois semaines trop tôt dans la douleur et l'affolement.

Le bébé pouvait quitter la pouponnière : il était en excellente santé, ce qui était en soi un miracle mais on aurait dit que Melinda l'avait protégé, lui avait transmis ses forces vitales tandis qu'elle dépérissait jour après jour. Laureen se laissa vite apprivoiser par la belle dame blonde au sourire si doux et Terrence, bien que restant méfiant, consentit à la suivre : c'était elle ou papa, lui expliqua le docteur qui leur avait annoncé que maman ne reviendrait pas et voulait qu'ils suivent son amie, et il ne voulait pas retourner avec papa. Celui-ci criait, le tapait et surtout tapait maman ! La dame avait un joli sourire, un sourire que maman n'avait plus jamais, et elle leur racontait des histoires, elle avait connu maman et pourrait leur parler d'elle. Alors il suivrait la dame…

Et la dame, à ce moment précis, tandis qu'elle donnait le biberon au nourrisson, se demandait comment elle allait réussir à faire face à cette nouvelle vie dans laquelle elle venait de plonger. Pas un instant il ne lui vint à l'esprit d'abandonner, de confier les enfants aux services sociaux, d'abord parce qu'elle savait que ceux-ci s'empresseraient de contacter le père, ensuite parce qu'elle avait promis à Melinda. Et lorsqu'elle regardait la petite Laureen, qui dormait en suçant son pouce, elle retrouvait les traits de son amie décédée, malgré la peau caramel de la fillette si différente de la carnation de sa mère.

Elle n'avait pas assisté à l'inhumation de Melinda parce que la mort de celle-ci avait contraint le docteur Morgenson à joindre Shawn Dickson pour qu'il prenne ses dispositions. Il était hors de question que le policier la voie et fasse ainsi le rapprochement avec la disparition de ses enfants. Elle était partie aussitôt que les machines avaient été débranchées. Juste le temps de récupérer ses affaires à l'hôtel et elle avait rejoint Helena dans la maison où les deux aînés étaient abrités, en tout illégalité. Le médecin lui avait fait part de la colère du mari et de ses larmes de crocodiles devant ses collègues. Seul avec elle il lui avait demandé où étaient ses enfants et elle avait réussi à lui mentir, les yeux dans les yeux, en lui disant que c'était à lui de le savoir. Elle pensait l'avoir convaincu, mais elle préférait que Pénélope parte au plus vite avec les petits, ce que l'analyste avait fait sans tarder, un bénévole de l'association d'aide aux femmes battues s'offrant à lui servir de chauffeur.

Et elle roulait vers chez elle, avec ces trois enfants qui désormais dépendraient entièrement d'elle et auxquels, pour les deux aînés et Terrence plus particulièrement, elle devrait faire oublier leurs premières années douloureuses plus moralement que physiquement et apprendre que l'amour n'a rien à voir avec la violence. Parce qu'elle les aimait déjà, du plus profond de son cœur. Et lorsqu'elle les regardait tous les trois, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

_(à suivre)_


	6. Chapitre 6

Merci à Orlinac, Mackenzy et Lili de leurs commentaires.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le bon choix peut-être mais à quel prix ! Songeait-elle maintenant en regardant Hotch après avoir fini sa confession.

Cela n'avait pas été facile de s'organiser et ses retards incessants prouvaient bien qu'elle n'y était pas encore vraiment parvenue. Son appartement comportait heureusement une chambre inoccupée dans laquelle elle avait installé Terrence et Laureen tandis qu'elle prenait Cameron dans la sienne. Mais elle était consciente que les enfants allaient grandir et qu'ils auraient chacun besoin de leur espace : il lui faudrait emménager dans un logement plus grand, si possible une maison avec un petit jardin où les gamins pourraient se détendre. Mais comment réussirait-elle à acheter un tel bien avec son petit salaire d'analyste du FBI tout en subvenant aux besoins des trois petits ?

Grace au réseau d'Helena Morgenson, elle avait très vite trouvé une nourrice qui venait les chercher à domicile, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, elle aussi ancienne femme battue, qui s'engageait de toutes ses forces avec son nouveau compagnon pour venir en aide aux malheureuses ayant subi le joug de leur époux et qui ne se faisait pas payer pour ses services. Mais cela ne pouvait être que provisoire : Margaret Lovett dépannait ainsi les femmes reprenant leur vie en main en leur permettant d'exercer un emploi ou de suivre des cours le temps qu'elles s'organisent avec leurs enfants, mais son but n'était pas de les rendre dépendantes d'elle et, quand bien même elle s'attachait aux enfants, il arrivait toujours un moment où elle partait vers une famille dans une situation plus précaire que celle qu'elle laissait. Elle incitait d'ailleurs Pénélope à inscrire le petit Terrence au jardin d'enfants à cinq minutes à pied de chez elle. L'analyste savait que c'était une bonne idée, mais comment faire ? Le livret de famille du petit, que le docteur Morgenson lui avait remis, ne portait aucune mention de son existence à elle. Et si on lui posait des questions ? Si la directrice de l'école décidait d'appeler Shawn Dickson ?

Depuis quatre semaines et demi, sa vie était devenue un maelstrom étourdissant : préparer les enfants le matin, même si Terry était déjà bien autonome, comme beaucoup d'enfants ayant compris trop tôt que les adultes ne sont pas toujours là pour vous, changer et nourrir Cameron qui trois fois sur quatre, et ce matin-là ne faisait pas exception, en profitait pour vomir copieusement sur son épaule malgré la serviette qu'elle y disposait, les remettre à Margaret qui venait les chercher pour les emmener chez elle, et heureusement que la brave femme faisait le déplacement parce que sans voiture elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu faire ! Puis courir au boulot en espérant que le métro ne se ferait pas trop attendre. Et le soir en rentrant, elle retrouvait les gamins et devaient s'occuper d'eux, les rassurer, leur raconter des histoires, les nourrir, les laver, les bercer…

Certes elle ne regrettait rien, mais le fardeau pesait bien lourd sur ses épaules et finalement elle n'était pas fâchée de pouvoir le déposer un peu.

- Pourquoi ne nous en avez-vous pas parlé ? questionna le chef de section.

Pourquoi en effet ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé l'aide de JJ surtout, dont le fils avait le même âge que Terry ? Pourquoi ne s'être pas confiée à Emily ou à Hotch ? Derek, elle savait pourquoi : déjà qu'elle n'avait pas d'espoir en tant que célibataire, s'il savait qu'elle avait désormais trois enfants, il demanderait sa mutation à l'autre bout du pays ! Mais les autres : Rossi, Reid ? Il est évident que chacun des membres de l'équipe aurait été prêt à l'aider s'ils avaient su.

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, répondit-elle. Tout est allé si vite. Je crois que je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Et puis… Ce n'est pas si simple.

- En effet. Parce que vous êtes consciente qu'en abritant ces enfants sans en référer à quiconque, en les cachant à leur père, vous êtes dans l'illégalité la plus totale ?

Soudain elle savait pourquoi elle n'en avait pas parlé : justement pour ça ! Pour qu'on ne lui rappelle pas qu'en tenant sa promesse, en obéissant à la dernière volonté de Mel, en protégeant ces trois gosses, elle enfreignait une demi-douzaine de lois fédérales qui pouvaient la mener directement en prison sans que personne ne puisse intervenir. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'un Aaron Hotchner lui fasse un rappel à la loi, elle ne voulait pas qu'un Spencer Reid lui rappelle les statistiques sur les enlèvements d'enfants, ou qu'un Dereck Morgan lui indique combien il était compliqué de s'occuper d'un gosse, alors de trois !

- Et que devais-je faire ? Trahir la confiance de Mel ? Laisser ces trois gosses à leur taré de père pour qu'il puisse se défouler sur eux comme il l'a fait sur leur mère ? interrogea-t-elle avec agressivité en foudroyant son supérieur du regard.

Elle était loin la petite Pénélope un peu timide, un peu empotée, rougissante devant ce chef qu'elle admirait. Là, elle défendait ses enfants ! Parce que oui, même s'il n'y avait que quatre semaines et demi qu'elle les connaissait, ils étaient désormais SES enfants et comme toute mère, elle se battrait bec et ongles pour eux, y compris contre l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner.

Celui-ci, sans sembler s'apercevoir de la colère de sa subordonnée reprit :

- Je sais que vous croyez bien faire Garcia. Mais si Dickson cherche ses gosses, s'il les retrouve chez vous, il pourra vous envoyer en prison pour de longues années et je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous, ni aucun d'entre nous.

- Je ne le laisserai pas les reprendre monsieur ! Je partirai avec eux s'il le faut ! La filière d'aide aux femmes battues m'aidera à nouveau pour les soustraire à ce taré !

- Et puis quoi ? Quelle vie auront-ils ballotés de ville en ville, fuyant chaque fois qu'il se rapprochera de vous ? Et s'il en vient un jour à s'en prendre à vous pour récupérer ses gosses ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? répéta-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Déjà, venir m'en parler, lui répondit son chef.

Et comme elle levait vers elle un regard interdit :

- Je vous rappelle que frapper son épouse est illégal dans tout le pays et que Shawn Dickson est responsable de meurtre au second degré au terme de la législation du Maryland, de la Virginie et du District de Columbia.

- Mais Mel n'a jamais porté plainte contre lui, et maintenant… maintenant elle n'est plus là pour le faire.

- Il reste le docteur Morgenson qui s'est entretenue avec elle, et vous aussi, à qui elle a confié ce que son mari lui faisait subir. Il y a les rapports médicaux légaux des différentes hospitalisations et interventions médicales qu'elle a subies depuis cinq ans... C'est recevable devant n'importe quel jury vous savez.

- Mais Shawn Dickson est flic !

- Je sais, et c'est pourquoi Melinda n'a jamais osé porter plainte. Mais vous Garcia ! Vous savez pourtant qu'on peut très bien envoyer des flics en prison non ? Pourquoi diable ne pas déposer plainte au nom de votre amie ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur. Sans doute que j'avais peur qu'on ne m'écoute pas. Je ne suis rien à côté d'un type comme Shawn Dickson. Et si jamais on ne l'arrêtait pas ? Et si on le laissait en liberté jusqu'au procès ? Il saurait que c'est moi qui aie ses enfants… Et s'il venait les prendre ? Ou alors… si les services sociaux estimaient que je ne suis pas apte à m'occuper d'eux ? J'ai promis à Mel de veiller sur eux monsieur, je lui ai promis !

Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues et Hotch la regarda avec compassion.

- C'est pour cela que vous auriez dû nous en parler Garcia. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, nous sommes le FBI, nous avons un peu plus de poids que les polices locales. Si je prends contact avec l'inspection des services du département de police de Wahington, je peux vous garantir que Shawn Dickson ne s'en sortira pas, pas avec le FBI dans le coup.

- Mais… Le FBI n'est pas compétent dans ce type d'enquête… Dickson n'est pas un tueur en série.

- Le FBI peut être saisi lorsque la police locale ne peut ou ne veut pas se pencher sur l'enquête. Mais en l'occurrence… Je connais assez bien le chef de la police de Washington et je peux vous garantir qu'il ne cautionnera pas un époux violent et meurtrier dans ses rangs.

- Est-ce que c'est aussi simple que ça ? Je veux dire…

- Non, ce n'est pas si simple et oui ça l'est… Ne vous inquiétez pas Garcia, on va faire le nécessaire pour que Dickson ne vienne jamais vous réclamer les enfants et que vous puissiez les garder en toute légalité.

La jeune femme le regarda, bouche bée : ça pouvait être possible vraiment ? Elle pouvait n'avoir plus à trembler jour après jour que le père des gamins vienne les lui reprendre pour les battre à leur tour ? Que pouvait-elle faire, que pouvait-elle dire pour remercier son chef de son intervention ?

- Merci monsieur, finit-elle par balbutier, incapable de trouver les mots qui lui auraient fait comprendre combien elle était touchée de son intérêt pour elle.

Mais en bon profileur, Hotch ne s'y trompa pas et il lui sourit en retour :

- De rien Garcia, mais la prochaine fois, venez me parler d'accord ?

- D'accord monsieur. Non qu'il y ait une prochaine fois, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Je sais. Et maintenant, allez donc parler de tout ça avec les autres : je crois qu'ils s'inquiètent pour vous. Ils ont le droit de savoir la vérité. Et vous savez qu'ils vous aideront.

- Je sais mais… Je crois que… Je pense que je n'avais pas le droit de les impliquer dans quelque chose qui, comme vous l'avez souligné, est illégal.

- Et c'est tout à votre honneur Garcia. Mais il y a un moment où il faut savoir faire confiance à ses amis pour prendre la bonne décision, et je crois que ce moment est arrivé.

- Merci monsieur… Merci… du fond du cœur… Pour moi et… et pour les petits.

Hotch eut un sourire bref :

- Ne vous méprenez pas Pénélope, ce ne sera pas facile. Il va falloir vous battre.

- Je suis prête à le faire monsieur ! Croyez-moi !

- Je vous crois. Mais vous aurez besoin de soutien alors, allez leur parler !

Il lui désigna du menton le reste de l'équipe qui était massée dans l'open space, les visages tournées vers le bureau, visiblement en proie à l'inquiétude et à la curiosité.

- J'y vais monsieur… Et… Merci….

- Vous n'allez pas me remercier pendant des heures ! Je n'ai encore rien fait ! D'ailleurs j'ai un coup de fil à passer à mon ami, le chef Matthews, alors si vous voulez bien me laisser…

- Oh oui monsieur… Bien sûr monsieur… Je… J'y vais… Je… Merci…

- Dehors ! intima Hotch faussement sévère mais ému de la reconnaissance de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sortit aussitôt et il la vit descendre vers les autres membres de l'équipe qui l'entourèrent. Il respira quand elle prit la parole tout en les entraînant vers l'espace détente. Il sut alors qu'elle avait fait le bon choix : dorénavant elle aurait un soutien sans faille de leur part et s'il tentait de s'en prendre à elle, Shawn Dickson trouverait à qui parler !

Et à ce propos… Il prit son téléphone et forma le numéro de son ami : le sergent Dickson vivait ses dernières heures au sein de la police de Washington !

_(à suivre)_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Il était là le monstre, celui qui avait tué Mel après l'avoir réduite en esclavage durant tant d'années ! Il était là, dans cette petite pièce, et il suait à grosses gouttes face aux deux agents qui le toisaient d'un air sévère. Avec eux il n'en menait pas large, comme tous les lâches de son espèce ! Soudain il avait peur à son tour, peur qu'on sache, peur qu'on voie ce qu'il était, peur de payer ses crimes !

Pénélope se tenait debout derrière la vitre sans tain et le regardait, et elle s'étonnait de l'immensité de la haine qu'elle ressentait pour celui qu'elle avait cru aimer à un moment de sa vie. Une fois de plus elle pensa que, peut-être, si les choses avaient tourné autrement, aujourd'hui elle aurait été mariée à ce dégénéré, et ça aurait pu être Mel derrière la vitre à sourire tandis qu'il craquait enfin devant Derek et Hotch.

Oui, elle souriait la petite Pénélope, en pensant que son amie allait recevoir la justice qu'elle méritait et que son bourreau aurait celle qui lui convenait. Finalement ça avait été si facile, presque trop !

Une fois l'équipe au courant, les choses étaient allées très vite. L'ami de Hotch avait accepté sans hésiter d'initier une enquête et il avait imposé aux affaires internes la présence des agents du FBI auprès d'elles pour confondre le flic violent et assassin. Celui-ci n'avait rien vu venir.

Depuis un mois que sa famille avait disparu, il n'avait dit à personne ce qui se passait. Aux quelques collègues s'étonnant de l'absence des enfants, il avait joué la comédie de l'époux accablé par la mort accidentelle de son épouse. Nul n'avait osé poser des questions : Shawn Dickson avait annoncé que Melinda était morte suite à une chute dans l'escalier et personne n'avait songé à demander quand ou comment les choses s'étaient passées. Pour les collègues du sergent, il était évident que l'accident s'était produit le jour précédent l'annonce : aucun n'avait soupçonné que la malheureuse avait agonisé sept longs jours, loin de son bourreau, avant de partir pour un monde forcément meilleur. Pour justifier l'absence des enfants à l'inhumation, il avait endossé le rôle du père attentif et aimant : les enfants étaient trop jeunes pour assister à cette triste cérémonie. Ensuite était venue l'excuse de l'éloignement provisoire des petits dans la famille : comment pouvait-il s'occuper de deux enfants en bas âge et un nourrisson avec son travail si prenant ? Pour tous, en père attentif, il avait confié ceux-ci à des proches et chacun admirait le courage de ce père et époux, si durement frappé et qui, après avoir perdu sa compagne, endurait courageusement l'absence de ses enfants adorés !

Pour rien au monde Shawn Dickson n'aurait dit la vérité, tout d'abord parce qu'elle l'aurait conduit à avoir de sérieux ennuis, au mieux un limogeage, au pire la prison, mais aussi parce qu'il n'aurait jamais admis que, malgré ses blessures, sa femme avait eu le courage mettre les trois enfants à l'abri, de les éloigner de lui et qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouver ces gamins qui lui appartenaient.

Il se souvenait de sa colère lorsqu'il était rentré ce soir-là, fatigué de sa journée de boulot, encore mécontent de la scène du matin qui s'était soldée par une bonne raclée à sa saloperie de femme qui faisait tout pour le mettre hors de lui ! Il espérait qu'elle avait compris la leçon et que tout serait nickel pour l'accueillir. Le silence de la maison lui avait paru suspect, puis la fureur l'avait envahi lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que rien n'était prêt pour le repas : lorsqu'elle allait rentrer, et où qu'elle soit allée traîner ses guêtres, la garce allait apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de le défier. Les heures s'écoulant n'avaient pas calmé sa hargne mais ce n'était qu'au matin qu'il avait commencé à comprendre qu'elle était partie en emmenant les gamins. Un rapide contrôle des armoires l'avait conforté dans son opinion.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi enragé : s'il avait mis la main sur Melinda à cet instant-là, nul doute qu'il l'aurait battue à mort après lui avoir arraché du ventre le môme qu'elle attendait ! Mais ce n'était que partie remise : il la retrouverait, elle et ses gosses et elle saurait ce qu'il en coûtait de le défier. Et il en profiterait pour corriger aussi les deux mômes qui apprendraient qu'ils ne devaient pas suivre leur mère n'importe où et que c'était leur père qui commandait. Déjà que son aîné le regardait d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait pas trop et l'avait amené à lui flanquer une ou deux taloches bien senties, il n'allait pas se laisser déborder par des mioches !

Sa première décision avait été qu'il devait absolument cacher ce qui venait de se passer à ses collègues. Outre qu'il éviterait ainsi des questions dont les réponses pourraient être embarrassantes pour lui, il s'épargnerait aussi la honte d'être un type largué par sa femme. Mais celle-ci ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Il la retrouverait et lui ferait passer l'envie de quitter le domicile conjugal, surtout en emmenant SES enfants ! Il avait donc entrepris une discrète enquête pour retrouver l'absente et la ramener au foyer d'où elle ne sortirait plus de sitôt ! Cependant, à son plus grand dépit, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver trace de Melinda : il n'aurait jamais cru que la salope soit si habile !

Mine de rien, il s'était renseigné sur les filières d'aide aux femmes battues, même s'il doutait que sa femme ait eu le cran de s'adresser à elles après ce qu'il avait pu lui tenir comme propos sur ces chaînes de personnes, lui laissant entendre que dans le lot se glissaient des pervers et des pédophiles qui profitaient de la faiblesse des femmes qui quittaient leurs maris pour abuser d'elles ou de leurs enfants, s'appuyant sur une sordide histoire datant que quelques années où l'a police de Washington avait démantelé un réseau pédophile qui repérait ses proies via un centre de secours aux femmes battues.

Il avait aussi fait le tour des hôpitaux : après tout, il avait tout de même flanqué une sacrée raclée à sa femme et peut-être qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie bien. Mais cela n'expliquait pas l'absence des enfants. Melinda n'avait pas d'amies à qui les confier, il y avait veillé ! Lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle avait été très entourée mais, au fil du temps, il l'avait isolée de ses connaissances. La première ça avait été Pénélope : en voilà une qu'il aurait bien aimé mettre au pas ! Mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps et la garce était partie lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris au pieu avec sa meilleure amie. Il aurait dû lui sauter dessus et lui flanquer une rouste pour lui apprendre qu'on ne plaquait pas un type comme lui ! Mais finalement, Mel était peut-être, malgré les apparences, une proie plus facile que Pénélope. Celle-ci avait disparu de leurs écrans radars et Melinda s'était enfoncée dans la culpabilité. Puis elle était partie à son tour, le laissant avec sa colère et sa frustration.

Quand il l'avait croisée de nouveau, cinq ans plus tard, le désir s'était emparé de lui à la voir si belle, si courtisée, si admirée ! Elle était à lui et il ferait tout pour le montrer ! Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour la reconquérir et il avait cru que tout irait bien. Mais Melinda était restée ce qu'elle était : ennuyeuse, ergoteuse, désorganisée… Son devoir était de la remettre dans le droit chemin et il s'y était employé. Petit à petit il s'était aperçu qu'elle aimait la brutalité et que les leçons données avaient besoin d'être réitérées de manière régulière. Il avait joué sur sa culpabilité, sur la fragilité induite par son enfance difficile pour l'isoler, l'enfermer, en faire sa chose…

Sa chose était partie et elle lui avait volé ce qui lui appartenait : ses enfants ! Il la retrouverait et elle paierait !

Et puis sa quête s'était achevée : en rentrant chez lui, une semaine après la disparition de sa famille, il avait trouvé sur le seuil une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui s'était présentée comme le Docteur Morgenson. Celle-ci lui avait annoncé sans ménagement la mort de Melinda et, lorsqu'il avait tenté de jouer le rôle du mari éploré, elle l'avait écrasé de son mépris, lui disant qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il en était. Il avait alors laissé éclater sa vraie nature, déchaînant sa colère sur la femme, mais retenant sa violence : il était conscient qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à déposer plainte contre lui, juste histoire de lui créer des ennuis. Un instant il l'avait soupçonnée de savoir où étaient ses enfants, mais elle avait réussi à le convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas, ou presque, parce qu'il gardait un doute en lui mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à trop remuer ce point à cet instant précis. Cependant il avait décidé de creuser un peu dans cette direction lorsque le moment serait venu.

Aujourd'hui des agents du FBI s'étaient présentés avec le lieutenant Forwell, des affaires internes, et lui avaient appris qu'une enquête était ouverte à son encontre pour coups et blessures ayant entraîné la mort de son épouse. Il avait d'abord nié de toutes ses forces, mais visiblement ils avaient des preuves solides. Alors il s'était mis à geindre, à accuser la disparue d'avoir excité sa colère, à invoquer son enfance saccagée entre un père brutal et une mère qui acceptait les coups comme un dû, à montrer des regrets d'avoir gâché sa vie par cet acte qu'il n'avait pas prémédité.

Maintenant, assis dans sa cellule, il réfléchissait : le FBI… Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Melinda quelques années auparavant. Elle lui avait montré une coupure de journal où on voyait Pénélope en arrière plan : elle faisait partie de la section d'analyse du comportement. Qui aurait cru que cette stupide fille finirait là où il aurait tant aimé réussir : le FBI avait rejeté sa candidature à trois reprises ! En partie à cause de Mel d'ailleurs ! Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte lors du deuxième entretien, nul doute qu'il aurait réussi. Et lors du troisième elle l'avait mis tellement hors de lui le matin qu'il ne s'était pas montré sous son meilleur jour. Il se souvenait de lui avoir dit que Pénélope ne voulait sans doute plus entendre parler d'elle : pas question que cette salope aille pleurer dans le giron de son ancienne amie. Telle qu'il connaissait celle-ci, et même si elle détestait toujours Mel, elle était capable de lui donner des conseils du genre : « Quitte-le ! » ou « Porte plainte ! » voire les deux ensemble. Et si on se serrait toujours les coudes dans la police, le temps où les collègues et la hiérarchie fermaient les yeux sur les violences conjugales était révolu s'il en jugeait par différentes affaires ayant conduit au renvoi de certains policiers. Donc non, pas question d'encourager sa garce d'épouse à reprendre contact et, aux arguments logiques disant qu'elle avait sa vie et n'avait sans doute que faire de son ancienne amie qui l'avait trahie, il avait pensé à adjoindre des arguments « frappants » qui avait laissé Melinda endolorie pour plusieurs jours et muette sur cette amitié qu'elle regrettait.

Et si c'était ça le fin mot de l'histoire songea soudain Shawn Dickon ? Si la salope avait finalement repris contact avec Pénélope ? Certes elle était morte, mais ses gamins étaient forcément quelque part… On lui avait dit qu'il avait un fils de plus : Cameron ! Quel prénom à la con ! Lorsqu'il aurait récupéré le môme il l'appellerait Robert, comme cela était prévu ! Rien que pour l'avoir ainsi défié d'outre-tombe, Melinda méritait ce qui lui était arrivé ! N'empêche… Il y avait sans doute là une piste à creuser.

Il en parlerait à son avocat dès le lendemain…

_(à suivre)_


	8. Chapitre 8

Merci à Lili de son commentaire

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

- Non ! On ne me les retirera pas ! Je me battrai ! Je partirai s'il le faut, mais on ne me les retirera pas !

C'était un cri du cœur, le cri d'une mère à laquelle on veut arracher ses enfants. Parce que oui, depuis six semaines, ils étaient devenus ses enfants, tous : le petit Cameron qui grandissait en sécurité et lui adressait déjà des sourires, la jolie Laureen qui s'épanouissait à son contact, semblant avoir déjà oublié son autre mère, trop effacée, trop soumise, trop souffrante souvent pour bien s'occuper d'elle et le gentil Terrence qui s'ouvrait petit à petit, semblant se décider à faire confiance à cette inconnue qui lui parlait d'une maman d'autrefois, une maman qui riait, qui souriait, qui se battait, une maman qu'il n'avait jamais connue mais qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir !

Alors non, personne ne lui prendrait ces enfants déjà trop malmenés par une vie qui n'en était qu'à ses débuts ! Personne et surtout pas un enfoiré d'ex-flic, maintenant taulard pour un sacré bout de temps et qui avait brisé l'enfance de ces gamins en leur enlevant à la fois leur mère et leur père par l'assassinat de la première. En tant que policier, il aurait dû savoir que tôt ou tard on paie pour ses crimes. Son tour était venu, ce n'était que justice.

- Garcia…

- Il n'y a pas de Garcia monsieur ! Je ne laisserai personne me prendre ces gosses ! Tout ça c'est juste une vengeance de la part de ce salopard de Shawn ! Une façon de me faire du mal et de faire du mal à Mel là où elle est.

Hotch soupira. Evidemment qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance : tout le monde en était conscient au bureau. Au moment où cet avocat était entré dans l'open-space en demandant à parler à Mademoiselle Pénélope Assomption Garcia, il avait su que les nouvelles que portait l'oiseau de mauvais augure étaient désagréables. Et son instinct, une fois de plus, ne l'avait pas trompé.

Et oui, Pénélope avait raison : de là où il était, Shawn Dickson avait prémédité et exécuté sa vengeance. Il avait déposé une requête pour que ses enfants soient retirés à leur mère adoptive sous prétexte que celle-ci était une ancienne criminelle d'une part, et que d'autre part son état de célibataire et son emploi si accaparant au FBI l'empêcherait toujours de bien s'occuper de trois enfants en bas âge !

- Comment est-ce qu'on peut écouter ce genre de type ! pleurait maintenant l'analyste. Comment est-ce qu'un juge peut prêter l'oreille à ce qu'il dit quand on sait que c'est sa faute si ses enfants ont perdu leur mère naturelle ! Est-ce que les services sociaux, débordés, n'ont pas assez à faire avec les mômes qui sont en danger, les gosses violés par leurs pères, battus par leurs mères, négligés par des parents toxicos ? Est-ce qu'il faut en plus leur adjoindre les enfants qui, dans leur malheur, ont eu la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui prendra vraiment soin d'eux et ne pensera jamais qu'à leur bonheur ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a personne pour voir que cet enfoiré cherche seulement à leur faire du mal ! Depuis quand la justice de ce pays s'allie-t-elle aux criminels pour arracher trois malheureux gamins à la sécurité et à l'amour qu'ils avaient enfin trouvés ?

- Ca n'arrivera pas Garcia. On va se battre et on gagnera ! l'encouragea Hotch, tandis que le reste de l'équipe hochait la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils seraient là pour se battre à ses côtés.

Durant un instant Pénélope eut le cœur réchauffé de cette solide amitié et elle se prit à penser qu'ensemble ils réussiraient forcément. Puis la réalité la rattrapa, les mots écrits sur le papier froissé qu'elle tenait encore à la main et qui lui enjoignait de présenter les enfants à l'assistante sociale qui avait été mandatée pour les placer en foyer d'accueil jusqu'à ce que la justice ait statuée sur sa capacité à leur fournir le foyer équilibré auquel ils avaient droit.

- Mais on va me les reprendre ! Je sais ce que c'est que les foyers ! Terrence n'y survivra pas ! Ce pauvre gosse commence tout juste à retrouver un peu de la confiance et de l'insouciance que devrait avoir tout gosse de quatre ans ! Il sera une proie facile pour les petits voyous des foyers ! Et de devoir me quitter, alors que je lui ai promis, pas plus tard qu'hier que ça n'arriverait jamais anéantira à jamais sa confiance dans tous les adultes.

Sa voix s'étrangla tandis qu'elle repensait à la veille au soir. Cameron s'était endormi dans son petit berceau et elle venait de border Laureen qui déjà, le pouce à la bouche et son ours en peluche bien serré au creux de son bras, dérivait dans le sommeil. Elle s'était alors approchée de Terrence qui l'observait de ses yeux sombres. Depuis un mois et demi, il s'ouvrait petit à petit, mais il restait encore sur ses gardes, comme un animal tout juste apprivoisé qui ne sait toujours pas s'il peut faire confiance à l'humain qui s'occupe de lui.

- Bonne nuit Terry, avait-elle dit en déposant un baiser léger sur le front de l'enfant.

Avec lui, elle ne se permettait pas les longs câlins qu'elle faisait avec les deux plus jeunes : dès qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de son petit corps gracile, il se raidissait, comme si les démonstrations d'affection l'angoissait, pauvre gosse plus habitué à la violence qu'à la tendresse et dont la mère, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour eux, était trop occupée à survivre, trop soumise à son époux qui avait décrété qu'on ne doit pas câliner un garçon sous peine d'en faire un pédé, encore une invention qui prouvait quel pauvre type il était !, n'avait pas su faire ces gestes qui l'auraient conforté dans la certitude qu'il était aimé pour ce qu'il était.

Pourtant, depuis six semaines, il se laissait plus facilement approcher, acceptait son aide pour sa toilette et son habillement avec les boutons récalcitrants, tolérait les baisers rapides et les petites caresses sur l'épaule ou dans ses boucles brunes. Souvent elle l'avait vu la regarder tandis qu'elle serrait étroitement Laureen ou Cameron contre elle, les couvrant de baisers, leur faisant des chatouilles qui les faisaient rire aux éclats, ou tout simplement leur permettant d'enfouir leurs petits visages dans sa généreuse poitrine et se sentant exister de ce lien entre eux. Cependant jamais il n'avait tendu les bras vers elle pour qu'elle le prenne à son tour ou demandé une attention qu'elle lui aurait accordée sans délai.

Mais ce soir-là, à son grand étonnement, le petit garçon passa ses bras autour de son cou, la retenant alors qu'elle se relevait, l'attirant vers elle, réclamant, par son attitude, d'être enveloppé dans le cocon de ses bras et elle se coucha tout contre lui tandis qu'il se blottissait contre elle avec un soupir d'aise, comme un petit animal heureux. Ils étaient restés ainsi enlacés de longues minutes et elle respirait l'odeur de son corps d'enfant, la légère fragrance de lavande qui s'élevait de sa chevelure fraîchement lavée, le cœur rempli d'amour pour ce petit garçon qui soudain avait murmuré :

- Dis Penny… Tu seras toujours là n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me laisseras jamais ? Ni Lily, ni Camy ? Tu ne laisseras pas papa nous reprendre.

- Non mon cœur, avait-elle répondu, même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'engager totalement sur ce terrain.

Shawn Dickson était toujours leur père, il n'avait même pas été jugé et rien ne disait qu'il serait condamné à une lourde peine. Même si la libération sous caution lui avait été refusée, en grande partie grâce à l'intervention de Hotch et d'Helena, devenue le principal témoin à charge contre lui, rien ne prouvait qu'une prochaine demande ne serait pas acceptée : après tout Shawn était flic et en tant que tel ne serait pas considéré comme dangereux pour la société. On pouvait même imaginer qu'on lui rende ses enfants ! Mais ça, ça n'arriverait jamais se jura-t-elle. Elle ne trahirait pas leur confiance, pas plus que celle que Mel avait mise en elle !

- Tu promets ? avait insisté l'enfant d'une petite voix pathétique.

- Oui, je te promets mon cœur. Je vous aime et je resterai toujours avec vous.

- Tu seras notre maman ?

Elle fut bouleversée de la question. Depuis près de dix jours, Laureen l'appelait maman, petite fille de deux ans qui déjà, petit à petit, oubliait l'absente pour reporter toute son affection sur celle qui la soignait, l'embrassait, la consolait… Terry, lui, en restait à « Penny », même si s'y glissait une note de tendresse qu'elle ne percevait pas au début. Alors, qu'il puisse lui poser cette question était le signe qu'elle avait réussi à se rapprocher assez de lui pour qu'il ne la voie plus seulement comme l'étrangère venu les chercher le jour où leur monde s'était écroulé.

- Oui, je serai votre maman, si tu le veux bien.

- Et je pourrai te dire maman ?

Il avait planté ses grands yeux bruns dans les siens qui se remplissaient de larmes d'émotion et elle s'était sentie jaugée jusqu'au fond de l'âme : elle avait su que si elle le trahissait, jamais plus il n'aurait confiance en quiconque.

- Si tu le veux, oui.

- Ca te ferait plaisir ?

- Ca me ferait énormément plaisir, mais seulement si toi ça te fait plaisir aussi.

L'enfant avait semblé réfléchir intensément, comme s'il plongeait à l'intérieur de lui et puis il avait de nouveau affronté son regard en déclarant :

- Oui… Oui, ça me fait plaisir aussi.

- Alors on fera comme ça, quand tu seras prêt. Maintenant il faut dormir mon ange…

- Mon ange… C'est comme ça que m'appelait maman quand j'étais petit, murmura le gamin, faisant de nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux de sa mère adoptive.

- Bonne nuit petit ange, avait-elle susurré au creux de son oreille.

De nouveau il avait passé ses petits bras autour de son cou, l'avait attiré à lui tout en déposant un gros baiser sur sa joue humide et avait dit d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Bonne nuit…. maman…

Puis il avait plongé à son tour dans le sommeil tandis qu'elle restait là, bouleversée au-delà des mots, sentant son cœur empli d'un amour intense pour ces trois gamins que le destin lui avait confiés.

Alors non ! Jamais elle n'accepterait de les laisser partir loin d'elle, même pour quelques jours ! Jamais ! Ce serait une trahison dont Terry ne se remettrait pas !

- Je n'obéirai pas ! Ca non ! Je ne leur donnerai pas les enfants ! déclara-t-elle soudain en se levant. S'il le faut je fuirai ! Je peux joindre Helena : par l'intermédiaire de son association j'obtiendrai une autre identité ! Je partirai avec les enfants ! Mais personne ne me les enlèvera.

- On ne parle pas de vous les enlever Garcia.

- Bien sûr que si ! Vous avez lu ! Je dois les REMETTRE à l'assistante sociale. Les remettre ! On en parle comme de paquets qu'on se passe de mains en mains ! Ce sont des gosses bon Dieu ! Des mômes qui n'ont pas demandé à venir au monde ! Des gamins qui en ont déjà bien trop vu, bien trop connu à leur âge ! Cet enfoiré de Dickson a déjà tué l'un de ses gamins en battant sa femme enceinte, puis il a tué sa femme, risquant d'ailleurs de tuer aussi l'enfant qu'elle attendait à ce moment-là. Cameron est un miraculé ! Et on voudrait que je le confie à n'importe qui ? Que je laisse partir la petite Laureen qui commence tout juste à ne plus hurler la nuit et à devenir propre ? Que je renvoie Terry qui ose enfin croire qu'il peut s'attacher, qui m'a appelée maman ? Jamais !

Elle se leva brusquement et, avant que quiconque ait pu la retenir, elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur dont les portes se refermèrent sur elle. Les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent, inquiets et désemparés :

- Elle a raison ! explosa à son tour JJ. Comment peut-on imaginer confier ces mômes aux services sociaux ?

- Ca n'arrivera pas, décida Rossi de sa voix calme.

- Attends ! Tu as lu l'ordonnance, comme moi, protesta Emily. Ils ont déjà décidé…

- Mais je connais du monde aux services sociaux. Et je vais les appeler de ce pas.

- Difficile d'arrêter une enquête, commença Reid.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'arrêter l'enquête. Simplement de les convaincre de laisser les gamins à Garcia durant celle-ci.

- Mais après ? questionna Hotch. Je ne m'en fais pas pour les accusations de hacking. Nous ferons tous une lettre arguant de la bonne moralité de Garcia et je sais que chacun d'entre nous ira témoigner pour elle.

Ce disant, il regardait chaque membre de l'équipe, lisant dans leurs regards la réponse dont il n'avait d'ailleurs pas douté.

- Mais, reprit-il, un juge pourrait effectivement décider que son emploi et son statut de célibataire ne sont pas compatibles avec l'éducation de trois enfants.

- Donc finalement une femme ne devrait pas avoir de gosses si elle bosse ? s'emporta JJ. Will et moi sommes tous deux policiers : on devrait peut-être nous retirer Henry ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, répliqua Hotch en tendant une main apaisante vers sa subordonnée, et tu le sais. Henry est votre fils biologique, ce n'est pas le cas des trois enfants de Garcia. Et si leur père s'oppose à cette adoption…

- Leur père ne devrait pas avoir voix au chapitre ! s'insurgea Emily. C'est à cause de lui que ces gosses n'ont plus de mère ! Et on pourrait lui permettre de décider de ce qui est le mieux pour eux ? Ce n'est pas la justice cela ! Il y a sans doute un moyen de s'opposer à lui.

- Et on va le faire, mais pas dans l'emportement ni dans l'affolement. Je comprends ce que ressent Pénélope, je sais comment je me sentirais si on essayait de me prendre Jack. Mais la colère et la peur sont les plus mauvais ressorts qui soient et nous le savons tous, temporisa Hotch. David, appelle tes contacts, je vais en faire autant avec les miens et ce serait bien le diable si on n'arrivait pas à obtenir une ordonnance de garde temporaire. Emily et Reid, vous allez vous rendre à la prison pour rencontrer Shawn Dickson, voir si on peut le raisonner ou passer un marché avec lui. JJ, tu contactes Helena Morgenson pour savoir si elle a des preuves de violences sur Terry et Derek…

- Moi, je rejoins Pénélope, décréta celui-ci qui était resté silencieux durant l'échange.

- C'est justement ce que j'allais te demander : veille à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise.

- Des bêtises ?

- Oui, du genre s'enfuir avec les gamins. Ce serait le pire qu'elle puisse faire.

- D'accord boss mais je tiens à vous prévenir d'une chose tout de même…

- Quoi ?

- Si jamais vos démarches n'aboutissent pas et qu'on vienne pour lui enlever les gamins, je ne suis pas sûr que je ne l'aiderai pas à disparaître avec eux !

Et sur ces mots, l'afro-américain quitta à son tour le bureau, pressé de rejoindre son amie.

_(à suivre)_


End file.
